


Vignette IV: Untitled

by merle_p



Series: First times: Four vignettes (Four times Matthew Rhys) [4]
Category: Very Annie Mary
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-01-21
Updated: 2008-01-21
Packaged: 2017-10-06 22:37:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/58494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merle_p/pseuds/merle_p
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>But they know, from listening to insults in the school yard and whispered conversations between adults, that there's more they can do. There's just nobody they could ask.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vignette IV: Untitled

**Author's Note:**

> Written January 2008.  
> I wrote this for [](http://romanticalgirl.livejournal.com/profile)[**romanticalgirl**](http://romanticalgirl.livejournal.com/)'s [First Times Challenge-A-Thon-Thing](http://romanticalgirl.livejournal.com/558154.html). It's meant to be a whole series (since all the vignettes are about Matthew Rhys in some way), but each vignette can stand on its own – so if you don't like one of the fandoms/pairings, just ignore it and read the others.

Two years after Wayne's parents take over the shop in Ogw, one year and four months after Gareint's cousin Blodwyn names them "Hob and Nob" (thinking they don't know), and one year and two months after they kiss for the first time, Hob hides his face in Nob's dark blue woolen jumper and asks him, very quietly, if he wants to have sex.

Because, sure, they make out. Jerk each other off in Hob's room over the shop, on Sunday mornings during service or on Friday evenings when Nob's mother is playing Bridge at the Jones'. But they know, from listening to insults in the school yard and whispered conversations between adults, that there's more they can do. There's just nobody they could ask.

They save some money for a bus trip to Cardiff, and have fish'n'chips by the docks before they go to the public library.

"Are you sure?", Nob whispers, over the one book they find in a corner of the library that has actually an entry on what they're looking for. He's a bit pale around the nose, and his hand turning the pages is shaking, so Hob puts his own hand on Nob's thigh under the table and squeezes.

"I'm sure."

Afterwards, they go to the drugstore, but they don't dare to ask for the things they actually want, because yes, this is Cardiff, but people know each other in Wales. So they buy some chewing gum and a jar of vaseline, and figure that they just will have to make do.

There's a ramshackle shed on the graveyard, where the gravedigger puts rusty tools and broken headstones and then forgets about them. Nobody ever comes here, and the old lock is easy to pick. They take some blankets and candles, the vaseline and a flask of wodka, and kick out a few mice and some spiders before they settle on the ground.

They are clumsy and awkward, anxious and overexcited, and it takes them a second try to get it right. But later, when Nob lies down next to his friend on the rumpled blanket, they look at each other and say their vows, and it's everything they could ever ask for on their wedding night.


End file.
